


I want a date.

by milkytheholy1



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 80s, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Love, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: A/N: Howdy! So like everyone I've been obsessed with Wandavision, especially in the last two eps (5, 6). So recently I went back and binged the last few X-Men movies and had to write something for my boy Peter Maximoff, please bear with me this is the first time I've ever written for this character and I'm not that well inversed with the X-Men franchise. I'll most definitely write more of Peter in the future as well as all the TMNT requests that I need to get through. Thanks for your patience though, I promise I'll get through all the requests! Anyway, hope you enjoy!Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver x GN Reader Oneshot----------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Quicksilver/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: X-Men Movieverse Ficathon





	I want a date.

You remembered the first day you had arrived at Xavier's School for the gifted, your eyes tracing the ground as you walked past the large metal gates and up the steps to the wooden doors. Charles immediately greeted you, shaking your hand with a loose smile on his lips. He motioned you to his office where you greeted Hank, who said a quiet "Hello" with a nervous shake of your hand, Charles then proceeded to tell you the basics of how the school worked and dismissed you to further talk with Hank. 

You were shadowing a girl named Jean that week, from what Charles had told you about her she seemed to be the very image of kindness. She smiled as you left the professors office, handing you some heavy books that weighed you down too quickly for the first day. "You're gonna love it here, everyone's really nice and classes are super fun." she beamed, leading you to your first class together. Class had gone okay for the most part, Jean would often send you curt smiles from the other side of the room when the teacher had their back turned to you.

Once the obnoxious ring of the bell flooded your ears, you steadily packed away your stuff and strolled up to Jean's desk. "So how was your first lesson? Not too hard I hope." you laughed, your head gently shaking ' _ no _ '. 

"It wasn't so bad, just weird."

"I get it," she shrugged, now standing beside another wooden door; her hand itching to turn the handle. "Having to move from a normal public school to... _ this _ , it's jarring. But I promise you'll get used to it soon." she sent you a reassuring smile, then quickly slipped into the room. You watched from the doorway as she walked up to what you presumed were her friends, stood in a circle near the window laughing to themselves. She turned her head back to you, silently beckoning you to follow her, with swift steps you soon followed behind her.

"Hey, babe." a boy with a letterman jacket wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulder, his glass-covered eyes quickly turning to you. You caved in slightly at the harsh gaze, not being able to see his eyes worried you.  _ What if he's glaring at me? How am I meant to tell if he hates me already?  _ Jean traced her boyfriend's gaze, laughing when it landed on you. Pulling away from his embrace, she walked back over to you and wrapped an arm around you "Everyone this is (Y/N), they're new." 

You were met with a warm welcome, the whole group giving you short waves and cosy smiles. A girl in a bright yellow jacket walked up to you, a pink bubble slipping past her lips, "Hi! I'm Jubilee" you greeted her with a timid handshake "Hi, I'm (Y/N) but I guess Jean already said that huh?" Jubilee giggled at your awkwardness, she took your hand and pulled you to the vintage couch situated in the middle of the room. The others soon took to circling around you both when she began asking you questions.

"So how are you finding it so far?"

"It's okay, everyone seems really nice and the house looks pretty cool." 

From outside the room, you heard a loud squeal quickly followed by "PETER!". In a matter of seconds a boy with silver hair and a jacket to match leaned against the old, wooden doorframe, his head tilted so he was still facing the hall. Jean's boyfriend, Scott as you now learned, stood from his seat on the singular chair and coughed instantly grabbing the boy in silver's attention. Before a word was spoken, the boy had soon appeared in Scott's chair moments after he had just stood away from it, Scott grumbled under his breath "Peter."

"Scott." he grinned back, you could already tell this guy was an asshole. Jean released a huff, crossing her arms at the two boys caught in a staring competition "Are we really going to be doing this right now?" both boys responded with a "No" but continued to glare at each other. Jubliee groaned, turning her attention away from the two morons and back onto you "So as I was saying," she continued "What was it like when you first got your powers?" Your gaze flickered away from the boys and onto Jubilee's cheery face, "Oh well, it happened when I went camping with some friends." 

At the sound of a new voice amongst the group, Peter's attention snapped away from Scott's dumb face and sought out where the new voice was coming from. His eyes quickly found your form, sat up nervously on the couch. To say the boy was known as living in the fast lane he couldn't help but feel like he was watching you in slow motion, the way the open window's light flawlessly hit you and the way your hair would fall and perfectly frame your face. He was in complete awe of you. 

A gust of wind blew past you, feeling a dip in the couch next to you. Reluctantly you turn and find Peter sat there smiling at you, his arm lying limply against the back of the chair "Hey." he breathed out. You quickly looked back to Jubilee who only glared at the boy, turning back you cautiously smiled back at him "Hey?"

"The names Peter, and who might you be?" he flirted, his head flicking slightly to get the silver strands away from his face. Your eyes roamed his features, "Y/n," you whispered back. You began squinting causing Peter to eye you cautiously "Hm your face seems pretty familiar," you questioned, your fingers softly rubbing your chin in thought. Peter seemed to sit up at this, his shoulders went slack again, another confident grin adorning his face "Oh yeah well," he rolled his shoulders slightly, you noted the puff in his chest when he spoke, " I am one of the X-Men." 

"No, that's not it" you rasped, Peter's eyes widened his chest collapsing at your words. "Wha-" he breathed out, clearly confused by your immediate denial. Your body jolted the moment you recognised where you had seen him before, pointing an accusing finger at him you started laughing "Oh! Weren't you the guy that ran into a trash can in that Walmart parking lot the other week? Got covered in garbage and stuff, didn't they have to hoose you off or something?"

"NO!" Peter yelled, jumping up from his seat; no longer feeling relaxed and in control. Scott stepped forward from the group, a teasing smirk on his lips "Peter," he started, his arms crossed over his chest "Is that true?" Peter's gaze flickered from his group of friends to the stranger on the couch "Wha- No! Why would that be true? That's not at all that happened, AT ALL." he emphasised. His feet began to tap rapidly on the old oak wood, his fingers twitching slightly. With little to no words, the speedster dashed out of the room to God knows where leaving the small group of friends chuckling to themselves.

"Welcome to the club (Y/N)!" Scott held out his hand to you, taking it, he pulled you up to stand with everyone else. Sending them a confused glance you began to question the decision "Are-are you sure?"

"Ov course, anyvne who can make Peter blush iz apart ov z group." Kurt bellowed out, his tail slowly wrapping around his leg as he laughed uncontrollably. A proud smile made its way onto your face at the thought of already making what seemed to be the school flirt blush, and on your first day at that!

A few days had passed since you had first met the group of people you now call your friends, since your last encounter with Peter he had made sure to stay quiet around you. Walking out of your door, your hand pulling the doorknob behind you, you felt the hard impact of a chest against your side. Tilting your head your (e/c) gaze met brown, nervously smiling you politely greeted Peter "Oh erm hey Peter, sorry I didn't see you there...right-right outside my...door." you mumbled out, gaze dropping to the floor. Peter smirked at your flustered state  _ still got it _ he thought, you see ever since your little encounter the other day Peter felt foolish for getting flustered so easily.

Since that day he made it his life's mission to see you blush anytime he was around, and so far it was starting out in his favour. He hadn't backed away from you at all, instead, he placed his hand beside your head effectively cutting off your right exit. "So what's a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?" he mused, his eyes gleaming with mischief. You swallowed, the grip on your books tightening as you continued to stare into his eyes. Hypnotised. 

"I'm a mutant." you bluntly replied, surprising him with your candid tone. You could see him falter for a few seconds, your mind internally cackling, he composed himself taking his arm away from your head. The mood that he had tried to set up so quickly broken by the comment. Coughing into his enclosed fist, he turned to leave "Um, Yeah me too what a coincidence. So hey, maybe we can go and see that-"

"PETER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IT'S TIME FOR A MISSION!" Scott yelled from the other end of the corridor, Peter nodded at him, swiftly turning back to you he gave you a lopsided grin "See you when I get back?"

"You're bound to," you replied, pushing away from him and continuing on with your day. Peter watched as your form grew distant from him, only turning the opposite way when he saw you take a right down the hall. You felt a breeze pass by you, ruffling the papers in your hand, you smile knowingly ahead of you. 

~ A week later ~

You were sat outside near the lake, enjoying the shade under the trees. You flipped another page in your book, stopping to write down some notes then proceeding onto the next page. Hank had requested that all students in his class read through a human history book and write down anything that they believed was caused by mutants; something about life lessons was his reasoning, although you didn't see it. Not taking your eyes away from the book sat neatly in your lap, your hand reached out for the drink you had brought out with you. Making grabby hands into the air, you finally looked around for your missing drink. Groaning out loud, you released a sigh, your shoulders slumping against the rough bark of the tree "Peter! I know it's you!" you moaned.

A few seconds later and there he stood, your drink in his hand, googles delicately placed over his eyes. "Thirsty?" he asked, offering you the beverage in his hand. You stood up to retrieve it, getting so close only for him to pull it away from your fingers "Not so fast," he beamed. You forced yourself not to smile at his antics, unphased by them at this point, keeping up with the 'annoyed' act you frowned up at him. "And what is it this time? Reruns of Knight Rider? Want to see who ate your twinkies?"

This had been a common occurrence when it came to Peter, he'd always take your stuff within a second of being in the room. He'd prompt you into taking it easy as pie but swiftly pull away last moment demanding the use of your powers for a juvenile task. Your mutant ability allowed you to harness the power of technology, you were able to view footage that was perhaps lost to the decades or in Peter's case rewind the DVR back to catch Knight Rider. You didn't hate it as much as you had let on, often finding it joyful when you spent time with him; especially when he didn't use cheesy pickup lines in an attempt to impress you. 

The truth was that you had already fallen for him not long after your first encounter with the tall silver boy. You had seen him later that day running laps outside, you saw him laughing and messing around with the other students; still stunned at how he wasn't technically a student like yourself. You saw a different side of Peter when he wasn't around you, you remember one day where you were sat in your dorm you could hear laughter from outside. Heaving the door open ready to yell at whoever was laughing at 4.30 in the morning you stopped and stared at the sight in front of you. 

Peter was sat next to a young boy, who was curled up into a ball on the floor, tear marks staining his face. Peter was whispering jokes and reassuring words to the boy, hence the laughter, you smiled at the sight. When the boy felt better, he stood up and thanked Peter then returned to his room, Peter got up from his position on the floor; the wood creaking under his weight. Turning he met your gaze, frozen like a deer in the car headlights, _ "That was sweet, what you did there." _ you whispered, __ well aware of how early it was _.  _ Peter shrugged like it was no big deal  _ "Couldn't let him just cry, it's scary when you think you're alone being what we are."  _

You gave him a gentle nod, turning back to go into your room. You paused looking up to find his eyes already on you, a warm smile facing you  _ "Goodnight Peter," _ you grinned,  _ "Night." _

"No," he joked, his voice snapping you back into reality. "No?" you questioned, now intrigued, "I want something else, something that only you can give me." he tantalised. You huffed, but even you knew he could tell you were enjoying the attention he gave you, "Okay, so what is it?" He beamed at you, taking a few steps closer to you, the gap between you both almost non-existent. "I want a date." he demanded, his tone cocky.

You were almost shooked, emphasis on  _ almost _ , tilting your head at him you appeared to him as though you were mulling over the request. "So if I go on a date with you I get my drink back, right?" you repeated, Peter simply nodded his smirk faltering a little. 

"Okay." you simply replied, taking the warming glass from his hands, laughing at the awestruck look on his face. "So, they're showing that new Breakfast Club movie If you - I don't know- maybe wanna go see it with me?"

You guzzled down what remained of your drink, licking your lips, smirking when you saw Peter's eyes trail your tongues movements. "I don't know," you mused, watching as his confident expression became that of nerves "You might have to slow down a bit for me." you mused. Peter smiled at you, a charming, real smile. "Hey, c'mon, I can do that."


End file.
